


Как надо

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Torchwood(s), Gen, Human Doctor (Doctor Who)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку "Альт!Марта | альт!Янто | Роза / human!Десятый. Работать в альт!Торчвуде".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как надо

\- Звуковая отвёртка?  
\- Ага. Почти как волшебная палочка, только звуковая. И отвёртка, - широко улыбнувшись, Джон Смит взмахнул ею в воздухе. - Экспеллиармус!  
\- Экспеллиармус? - переспросила Марта.  
\- Забыл, - его улыбка погасла. - Не та вселенная.

\- О господи, - Роза чуть не подавилась кофе от смеха. - И ты таскался с этим детёнышем две недели?!  
\- А что? Люблю птеродактилей. Да и кто их не любит? - он подмигнул Янто. - Правда, мистер Джонс?  
\- Эм... наверное, - пожал плечами тот.  
Джон опустил взгляд в свою чашку.  
\- Да. Действительно.

\- ТЫ СМЕЕШЬ УГРОЖАТЬ ДАЛЕКАМ? КТО ТЫ?  
Джон выступил вперёд, достав из кармана отвёртку.  
\- Знаешь, - неприлично счастливым голосом человека, вдруг нашедшего земляка в чужой стране, произнёс он, - у меня много имён. Но вы можете называть меня Доктор.  
\- ДОКТОР КТО?  
\- Вот именно, - широко улыбнулся Джон.  
Наконец хоть что-то было как надо.  
Ну, почти.


End file.
